The second chosen one
by cieuxstar
Summary: In this book, The Trio are grandparents and we are following the storyline of their grandchildren. In which, Cameron Blessington, a second chosen one is born.
1. Introduction

"To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream; not only plan, but also believe."

-Anatole France

Introduction

PEOPLE ARE ALWAYS SHOCKED WHEN SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS, AT HOGWARTS.

But the truth is: bad stuff is _always_ happening, isn't it? _Years_ have passed since the  
fall of Voldemort and metaphorical reign of the order of the phoenix and, over the years, there  
has been peace. The dark lord died in 1998 and it is now nearly a century later, year 2042. Most pureblood supremacists have either quieted down or abandoned their old beliefs completely in exchange for peace. Things are absolutely splendid.

At Hogwarts, it's soon nearing time for the house tournament: a fun, exciting event that involves  
teams of roughly three or four competing in thrilling games for house points. Much like the tri-  
wizard tournament, except no students from other schools are coming and there are teams -  
not sole wizards. It's a bit of a new tradition-in-the-making to provide entertainment and learning  
in between tri-wizards. There are several balls held to celebrate the events and winners.

Beneath the perfection, though, something is amiss. Students who linger too near the forbidden  
forest are either going missing or returning badly maimed. It appears to be the work of the  
centaurs, magical guardians of the woods who had previously held a treaty of peace with the  
students of Hogwarts - an alliance created by Albus Dumbledore himself and never broken  
until lately, forcing students to have mandatory dueling exercises once or twice a week. There  
are rumors as to why this could be, but the truth is unthinkable.

As it turns out, the present headmaster of the school, Darien Hawthorne has made a startling  
discovery. Beneath the school lies a great mineral deposit of cinis di, a very rare potions  
ingredient. If one were to grind the substance to a fine powder and mix it with a number of  
other ingredients, they would have a very dangerous potion created by medieval necromancers  
and hidden away by the destruction it can do. It is the potion that allows one to resurrect a  
corpse from the dead - at the expense of another random life. Wicked as it may be, the head-  
master can only imagine how glorious it would be to live in bliss with his late wife once more.  
Determined to dig up as much cinis di as possible (the potion requires quite an amount), he's  
bribing any willing teacher or ministry member to help him with the reward of a dead loved one  
come alive again. Distracted by the many school events and attacks by the centaurs (who  
know what twisted things the cinis di potion is capable of), the young witches and wizards of  
Hogwarts hardly suspect a thing. Their headmaster is so unbelievably kind, they do not  
question him at all. But as professor Hawthorne gets so close to his goal, it can only be  
assumed that they will all suspect his motives soon enough.

As for Cameron Blessington, she considers herself to be extremely special, in both the good and bad ways. Just one girl in a line of rare all-family Squibs, she could care less about any of this Hogwarts silliness, being a Squib she can't do any magic—until of course, she shockingly gets admitted into the school herself. Even though the old ways of purebloods against muggle-borns and blood traitors have died down, people still feel Squibs are a disgrace to all; Muggle-borns even look down upon them, spit on them as they walk. Mudblood name calling has stopped, but the Squibbler has begun.

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry—is it finally changing its admission standards?

**What did you think? Please, reviews will be greatly appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Blessington, Cameron Blessington was an extraordinary person indeed. Not extraordinary in a magical way, but actually, quite the opposite. Cameron Blessington was Squib, a non-magical person with history of Wizard and witches in her family. Though it is not as she would expect any less, her entire family, is one of Squibs, from her mother and father, down to her adorable Baby Brother, Ethan. This may seem impossible, but is quite possible. But Cameron didn't mind being a squib, not at all, because she believed she got best of both worlds, to be involved with Wizard kind, and to be involved with the Muggles. She loved both, and never wanted to pick one over the other.

"It is quite rare," Her Father had told her once, "To be a family of all squibs. Really, not once in a million years would you dream of a special case like us. Most people see us as a curse to wizard kind, actually. Forced to live and associate with the muggles."

But Cameron didn't care, like stated earlier she quite liked being a squib. And she never referred to others as "Muggles" but called them humans instead. Since she also had no magical powers, why should she be any different from them? Though there were the downs, instead of the ups.

Shunned, Disgraced, Hated.

Those were the words to describe Cameron's life in the wizard world. Whenever people found out about her being a Squib, they reacted completely different from how they would usually act. Squish up their nose as if they smelled something foul, eyes narrow in a hateful way, body suddenly arched away from them, getting ready to sprint. Then they uttered the word they always do: _"Foul"_

That was one thing Cameron disliked about being a Squib, even though she got to live in both worlds, one hated her putrid guts.

Cameron was out and about, enjoying a nice summer's Saturday in England, London. They didn't get many; it was often rainy where she lived. Cameron's parents had allowed her to go to the playground while they took care of her newly born baby brother, Ethan. She had gone skipped, clutching her teddy bear and letting her long locks of hair bounce in the wind. She bounced to the local playground, and saw a bunch of kids she had known from around the neighborhood.

"Hi Aeris, Ricky!" She called out to her friends, waving franticly to Aeris Blackwood and Alaric Chilcott; Cameron called Alaric Ricky, because his name was too difficult for her to remember fully. They smiled and waved back, motioning her over. She skipped to where they were, sat down in the sandbox and started playing with them. While they were enjoying themselves, Alaric started levitating the shovel he was using to pile sand into the bucket, while Aeris made the bucket turn itself over on the sand and make a castle. Cameron stared in awe, catching the other's attention.

"What?" They both asked in union.

"How do you do that?" She asked, still star-stricken. Both kids looked at each other confused, and then back at her.

"We don't know, it just happens, Can't you?" Aeris asked; her girlish voice higher than usual. Alaric nodded in agreement. Cameron blinked. She'd never been able to do that even if she tried. The kid's conversation was starting to draw the attention of the parents sitting on the bench, they had heard something strange. Surely Cameron was at the age to be showing some powers, but she'd never been able to levitate a simple item?

"I've never been able too, everyone else can but I can't seem too…" Cameron said, pouting suddenly. Alaric and Aeris stared at each other again.

"Well maybe you're just slow," Ricky suggested. Aeris shrugged and continued to building the castle. But as soon as she had turned the bucket over, two adults now loomed over them.

"Come, Aeris, we need to go…" One female with dark, pixie short red hair said.

"Yes, Ricky, come with mommy before the filthy squib taints you..." The other with dull fading brown hair said. They two mothers dragged their children away from the perplexed blonde girl sitting alone in the sandbox.

"I'm not dirty!" Cameron yelled at them, confused by their 'filthy' statement. "And what's a squib?"

"You're the scum of the earth! Filthy, dirty, non-magical people! Stay away from my child, you muggle!"

Muggle? Squib? Cameron did not understand these words, but they hurt regardless. Tears started pouring from her eyes, and she ran back home to her parents.

"Are we really that bad?" She had asked her mother, tears pouring out of her eyes because of the insults people threw at her in the playground, as soon as parents saw her they grabbed their children and ran, calling back, "Scum!" "Filth!" "Don't taint my child!"

Her mother had just shook her head and sighed, contemplating whether or not this would be the right time to tell her daughter the truth. But cowardice overwhelmed her and she just hugged her tightly, letting her get her tears out.

But years have passed since then, six year precisely, despite a few blocks of memory in her childhood, which she was sure was perfectly normal, Cameron had grown up quite well. She was a petite ten-year old, she had long drastically curly in most places and wavy in others, blonde hair that was divided straight in the middle and reached her back, followed by plum pink lips with dimples on her chin and her cheeks. Her pale eyelashes were long, and grazed her round and big eyes which were a mixture of three unique colours: amber, blue and green. She was a cute and funny looking kid that appeared nothing short than normal, excluding her eyes.

Her family had moved to America and Blessington barely remembered that day, but instead spent her time enjoying Muggle School and associating herself with their interesting subjects, Reading (A subject where you learned new words and read very entertain fictional books, and analyzing the characters and such) Social Studies, (Learning about the great prophets of the world, how it came to be, and events that happened) Science (One of Cameron's least favorite, very confusing riffraff about plants and periodic tables while learning new formulas about matter and atoms, it was all so confusing to Cameron, everyone knew the earth was created by a big bang of magic, hence wizard kind, but what was the point of everything else?) And finally, Math (A subject Cameron didn't fancy either, she didn't really see the point to learning about numbers like that, mean median and mode, exponents and all that other rubbish) make up the great subjects of the school Cameron attended. Her family was mostly interested in things like this, since her Father and Mother never attended school, but were homeschooled by their parents in fear that if anyone found out about them having Squibs— they would be shunned.

A reason that made Cameron sigh, she therefore was the 10 year old 6 grader teaching her parents about muggle life and world. Her birthday was August 14, which meant she was six months away from turning eleven, and from moving to the next grade. Cameron was getting ready for a normal day at Charles Lillian Public school, hugging her parents' goodbye and giving a kiss to her little brother. She stuffed her buttered toast completely in her mouth and ran out the door, getting on her way to school. It wasn't very far, about a sixteen minute walk from her house. Soon arriving there, she said good morning to classmates, and sat down at her desk next to window. She stared out it for sometime, daydreaming about how life was like back in England. Painful, was the first word that came to mind. Always tormented and hated, she loved England but also hated her experience there. That was the reason why her Family moved to America in the first place, no wizard or witch school would accept her. Well she didn't mind, not one bit. She was fairly happy being here in America and her life here. The scenery outside was beautiful, sunlight was peaking in from the trees and shining into the room, stopping to brush at the tips of the lush green grass and giving a sort of homey feeling.

The lesson went by smoothly, the teacher transition from each subject with ease, and was currently teaching Science when the bell rang to single the lunch break. Cameron stood up from her seat and accidently dropped her books on the floor. She dropped to the floor to hastily pick them up; everyone was already leaving the class, when she saw another pair of hands grabbing at her books too. She looked up and saw a girl with curly red hair helping to pick her books.


	3. Chapter 2

"Oh, thank you—" Cameron stared at the girl, at what she was doing. The girl was levitating a book in front of her, slowing passing it from her side to Cameron's. Cameron gapped, closing and opening her mouth a few times, but she her head and just grabbed her book and ran. That couldn't have just happened, impossible. They were no_ witches_ in _muggle _schools. Plus, she'd never seen that girl before; she must have been imagining things. Cameron turned and looked behind her, the girl wasn't there anymore. Of course, Cameron probably thought of her when thinking of life in England. Sighing with relief, Cameron continued towards the lunch line. Pizza and chicken nuggets were for lunch, with the choice to choose either one. She chose the nuggets, and went sat down at a table with her classmates. Across from her, one of her friends, Jessica, eyed her nuggets greedily. Cameron ran her hands through her thigh, guessing what she wanted.

"You can have them, you know." She told her. Jessica grinned and reached across her own tray to pick of the nuggets one by one off of Cameron's. Cameron wasn't hungry right now, the memory of the girl back in the classroom dawning on her. Had she really seen what she thought she saw? Impossible, there were no witches in her school. She had never met any witch at all since she'd move to America, and she doubt that she would. But…London couldn't be the only place that bred wizardkind. She suspected that they didn't live in London for the rest of their lives…but if that was the case, why would the girl reveal herself to Cameron so suddenly? Nothing made sense.

"Hey, Jessica… Jessica!" Jessica was scoffing down Cameron's nuggets so fast she was almost choking on them, and had to drink some water to swallow them. Cameron reframed from laughing at the almost fatal incident. Jessica was a chubby girl, black hair and brown eyes. She was the type of girl who had never lost her baby fat…any of it. Her nose was long and pointy but her lips thin. She didn't really have lips actually, more like a food hole below her nose. Despite the food problem, Jessica was a really nice person who Cameron liked to talk to. Not a best friend, but enough. Cameron didn't have a lot of friends at this school, just a few, just the way she liked it.

"What?" Jessica asked, once she had calmed down from her episode.

"Know of a girl with red and curly hair?"

"Icy blue eyes and more freckles than you can count?" Jessica questioned. Cameron puffed up, excited suddenly. "Yes!" She confirmed. Jessica glanced around the table, and then pointed at the far end. "Katrina Bennett, she's the same age as us."

Cameron followed her finger and saw the exact same girl she'd seen in the classroom, chatting with a couple of her classmates. Cameron gaped at her; she'd never seen the redhead before, why was she here now? The girl noticed Cameron staring at her, winked and waved back. People started staring, and Cam turned crimson red.

"How come I've never seen her?" Cameron whispered, her pouty British accent making Jessica chuckle.

"Oh come on, you never noticed anything. Not that I blame you, she's been sitting behind you in class ever since the first day of sixth grade. Though with that hair you'd think you would never miss her…" Jessica turned back around to stare at the girl with the wild and curly bright red hair. She's pretty, Cameron thought silently. She smiled with all her teeth and her blue eyes seemed to shine from a mile away. She seemed magical.

_Magical_

Cameron gasped, she shouldn't be thinking of that world. Magic was the world that shunned her, hated her. Why should this girl be any different? It didn't matter anyways, Katrina wasn't a witch, and there was nothing magical about her.

Lunch passed just as quick, and recess was next for Cameron's class. After Recess, the school day was practically over and everyone would get ready for dismissal, but Cameron's day seemed to be just beginning. Cameron never really played during recess, she just sat under the trees staring at the sky, or reading a book. No one would ever bother her, except for the silly boys who liked to tease her.

"She thinks she's so smart, with her silly little accent."

"Oh, is old' Cammie reading about witches again? Wish you were one, huh?"

_Yeah,_ she used to think. _Yeah,_ _I wish I was._

But this time a different person bothered her, one that just sat next to her and stared at the sky too.

"Is it fun?" She asked. Cameron turned her head to stare at the girl in question, it was Katrina.

"Is what fun?"

"Sitting up her and staring at the sky all the time. You always seem like you're in such deep thought. What're thinking about?" It was then Cameron noticed that this girl had an accent too, a British accent.

"You're from there too. Britain, I mean." Cam pointed out. Katrina smiled and nodded, touching her hair and gesturing to her freckles.

"I should have known, Americans usually aren't redheads,"

"Or have an accent, for that matter."

Both girls chuckled softly, then turned and stared at the sky again.

"It's not exactly fun but it's calming. Clears my mind when it's filled with…things,"

"Now, what would a ten year old have her little old' head filled with?"

Cameron snapped her head to the direction it came from. It was none other than Colin and the crew, a skinny raven-haired kid with her black eyes and pale skin, but with the reddest lips. The two kids behind him were of the same demeanor, except one was blonde, (named Drake) and the other brunette, (named Oscar). These were the bullies of the school, the ones that often made fun of Cameron's accent, and pushed her around. Her best tactic was to ignore them, but that was becoming very difficult to do when three annoyingly ugly snarling boys were imitating your accent just inches from your face. But this time, the boys rounded on Katrina too, smirking at her.

"Got yourself a new friend? I suppose only the likes of you would befriend her. Oh look, she has an accent too! And a huge amount of freckles too, more than even you have. Tried to befriend this redheaded freak thinking we'd back off of you? Too bad, you're both freaks!" Him and his friends laughed and howled at Colin's stupid remark. Cameron rolled her eyes, but Katrina stood up and walked towards them.

"Leave her alone." Katrina said firmly.

The boys seemed taken aback by her bravery, but nevertheless didn't back down.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Drake asked. Katrina stepped closer to them, her voice barely a whisper.

"Leave her alone, or you'll regret it."

**What did you think? Please, reviews will be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
